Choir
History Origin The Choir was a concept of winged angelic members that would be formed in the ranks of the Purifiers and was the brainchild of Reverend William Stryker. Before his death, he gave two tasks to his devoted acolyte Matthew Risman; the first was to defend the Oracle and the second was to create his Choir from the wings of an angel. His first attempt at this was bringing the blood covered feathery winged bones from Icarus to Adam Harkin of The Facility. But it was determined that they were unable to create the ability to make the Choir. When Bastion was reactivated, Matthew Risman who was now leading the Purifiers attempted to fulfill the wish of Stryker. After kidnapping Wolfsbane, they implanted a programming within her mind to target a winged Mutant and bring their ruined wings to the Purifiers. After being rescued by X-Force, Rahne Sinclairs programming activated when she saw Angel which led to her brutally attacking him. Ripping apart his wings, she took them to a Facility Red Lab at the North of Canada/North Dakota Border. When Rahne was imprisoned, Adam Harkin was incharge of examining the wings where they concluded that these ones were special. This was because Warren Worthington III's wings contained a Techno-Organic Virus of the Apocalypse Strain within them. The material was thus used to create the Choir after Harkin was paid to conduct the procedure on chosen members of the Purifiers. Among the first to be implanted with the Techno-Organic material was Gabriel who Matthew Risman had selected with a successful completion of the operation thus giving him metallic wings as well as the ability to fly. He became the first of the Choir and charged with leading God's Might against Satan's Spawn. With the apparent success of the implanatation, others were ready to be given these wings which led to a small army of such beings that were known as the Choir. War in Heaven In secret, the Choir served Risman as they were unaware of Reverend Stryker's "resurrection" with Matthew believing that Bastion's manipulations had perverted their holy crusade by not only defiling William Stryker's dead body with a Techno-Organic virus but bringing other mass murderers into their cause. Thus, he intended to assault Bastion's headquarters where Risman intended the Choir to first eliminate Stryker after which they would destroy the Techno-Organic offspring of Magus with finally destroying the Oracle himself namely Bastion. Taking the Choir along with Eli Bard, Risman led a secret strikeforce in order to attack Bastion's base in Chicago. These angelic warriors led by Gabriel managed to effortlessly decapitate the guards at the top of the building whereupon they led in the slaughter of the Purifiers inside thus allowing Risman to confront Bastion directly. As Risman was ready to eliminate Bastion and have God's Choir eliminate his resurrected allies; Archangel emerged on the scene, having been driven mad after his wings were stolen by the Purifiers. In his rage, he killed the Choir one by one as he attempted to reclaim his wings whilst X-Force broke into the building in order to retrieve Worthington. After Risman's death, the Choir attempted to flee and their fate was unknown as Archangel was intend on retrieving his wings. Members Current *Gabriel Former *None Allies *Purifiers Enemies *Mutants *Bastion Notes *The fate of the Choir remains unknown as the battle was seen through the eyes of Wolverine who stated that he was not sure if any of them made it out allow. Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Choir_(Earth-616) *http://www.comicvine.com/choir/65-57121/ Category:Teams